Previous shutter glass systems required a specific on/off switch to reduce power consumption and avoid shortening the life of the shutter glass material. The nature of the material used in shutter glasses is such if the voltage is left in one state for extended periods of time, the life of the shutter glass material is reduced. There is a need for a shutter glass system that turns off when no signal is received.
While previous designs of shutter glasses have permitted removable glasses, there is a need for a common connection system so that IR systems and non-IR systems are able to use the same control systems.
One of the goals in any shutter glass system is to achieve low cost. Such a goal may be achieved with improved manufacturability through use of design that is tolerant of poor quality, lower cost components with low electrical tolerances.
A first embodiment of the invention permits an extension of battery life through detection of the display synchronization signals of a computer and a power management system. The power management system also eliminates need for batteries through use of a 5V power source from pin 9 of the VGA port.
A second embodiment improves the ease of use and the utility of the 3D system through removable glasses with improvements over the previous design.
These embodiments have improved manufacturability through the use of design that is tolerant of poor quality, low cost components with low electrical tolerances